The present invention relates to a drawer comprising a bottom, two side walls, a rear wall and a front plate, a pull-out rail on each side of the drawer, a supporting rail fastened to a furniture body on each side of the drawer, and rollers, balls or slides arranged between the supporting rails and the pull-out rails. The pull-out rails and the supporting rails are, in a manner known per se, laterally and vertically non-adjustable with respect to each other, and preferably are guided without clearance. Adjusting means are provided on each side of the drawer adjacent to the front plate for vertically and laterally adjusting the position of the drawer with respect to the pull-out rails.
Modern furniture construction requires laterally stable guiding of the drawer, which means that the drawer does not wobble when being pulled out and pushed in, and that no jerk-like movements occur. It is a further requirement for modern drawers that certain adjusting possibilities are provided, which means that the position of the drawer and in particular of the front plate with respect to the furniture body is adjustable so that, even in the case of inaccurately mounted supporting or pull-out rails, superjacently arranged drawers are exactly aligned and the joints between the front plates are of equal breadth.
Drawers are known which have adjusting means at the front ends of the supporting rails by means of which the drawer can be adjusted laterally or vertically of an article of furniture. These adjusting means necessitate however also a lateral relative movement between the pull-out rails and the supporting rails, which means that a compact lateral guiding therebetween cannot be obtained during the entire running movement of the drawer.
Pull-out rails are known from DE-A1-27 50 086 and DE-A1-36 32 442 which are adjustably fastened to drawers.